Calming The Storm Stoping The Enemy
by yugiohvamp
Summary: Set in the new 2008 series. Kitt and Mike have been sent to Vegas to find a drug smugler,but could the old kitt's past come back to haunt the new Kitt? Will his nightmeres become a reality? Did Karr return,and if so, can Michael pertect Kitt. read and see
1. To Vegas

Kitt's motor purred as Michael filled his gas tank. The car relaxed as he felt his drivers fingers run across his shinny black hood. His scanner lights moved slowly to show his content.

"I have to go in and pay for the gas pal, I'll be right back," Michael said smiling at the cars contemptment(sp/is that a word ??).

"Ok, but please don't take to long," Kitt replied

"I won't." Michael went inside the store and Kitt relaxed some more.

He and Michael were on a new case. They had to go to Vegas to stop a drug smuggler. Kitt, however, did not like this case because of all the worries that it brought to him. The only good memory was this was where he and Sarah had found Michael when he was still Mike Tracer. But even that wasn't enough to drowned out Kitt's worries.

Michael returned and Kitt opened the door for him. Michael smiled and settled in the seat.

"Ok Kitt, Ready to go?" He asked as he put on his seat belt.

"If we must," Kitt replied with a sigh.

"Oh come on Kitt, this'll be fun," Michael said with a grin.

"Only because of all the girls," Kitt stated.

"Oh, get over it," Michael remarked, laughing at the car as they drove down the road.

"We're here," Michael announced happily as they rolled into Vegas.

"I can see the signs Michael," Kitt replied in a gloomy voice. He obviously hadn't changed his mind. "Watch your wallet," the car warned. "We don't want one of your flirting incidents to go wrong, that money you got from Alex is for poker and regular needs. We don't need someone stealing it." Alex wanted Michael to seem like he was normal so he had given him money to gamble if he wanted to. The total added up to 3000. 2,000 was to be used for poker (not all at once) and the remaining 1,000 was for food,drinks of any choice, and spas for his relaxation. Alex had already payed for the hotel.

"Oh relax Kitt, I'll be carful" Michael replyed as they parked at the hotel. "We will get on the case tomorrow, but we both need sleep," he informed.

"I still don't like this," Kitt whispered.

"I know, but you'll be fine. Good night pal," Michael replied getting out of the car.

"Good night Michael," Kitt whispered as he watched him go inside. "Good Knight."


	2. Kitts Dream and The Enemy

Kitt was sleeping well until he began to have the same dream that he had been having for weeks.

**DREAM**

_"Kitt," The car chasing him yelled. "You will die for what the Knight Two-Thousand did to me!!"_

_"Michael help me," Kitt cried. "Help me..."_

_Darkness_

**END DREAM**

Kittwoke with a start. He had been having this dream all the time. A car named Karr was always chasing him.

"Who is this guy," Kitt wispered to himself as he pulled up file after file triing to find something out about him.

"Who's who?" Michael asked through the com. link.

"Don't worry about it, I'll tell you another time," Kitt replied.

"Ok, but I'm here if you need anything."

"Thank you Michael, I appreciate that," Kitt replied as he drifted of into a restless sleep.

Michael and Kitt were up at 6:30 and were ready to go by 7. Kitt started up and let Michael in, immediately taking off afterward.

2 blocks down the street was the Lucky Draw Casino. This was where Billy had said Andrew Wordman liked to hang out.

Andrew Wordman was the man Kitt and Michael had to find. Rumor had it, that he owned a black and silver Trans-ame like the one in Kitt's dream. Kitt shook at the thought away and pulled up Wordman's file for Michael.

Kitt began to read the recordto him so he could drive.(I did it in a file format but I put ""marks so it means its being read. There would be a picture if i could put one on here, So imagine a pic right below here.)

"**Name:** Andrew Wordman **DOB:** April 9, 1961 ** Age:** 47 ** DOD:** Still Alive

**Looks:**Brown eyes, hair, and beard. White skin(use your imagination)

**Height:**5 feet, 11in

**Record:**3 DWI's (in the course of 3 years), 2 Assault charges on two different ex-girlfriends(one in which has filed a restraining order), and 2 Drug counts(spent five months in prison for each).

**Current Address:** Unknown **Current State:** Unknown **Current City:** Unknown

**Last Place Seen:** In Vegas, at the Lucky Draw Casino.

**Info:**Stays at hotels and casinos. He gambles. He is a smuggler. He sells and buys drugs. He gets weed every Tuesday from a gang at 7th Ave. in the fifthalley. Police have tried to, but cannot catch him because he has weapons on his Trans-am. It is amazingly fast too. The Trans-am is black with a silver bottom rim. The licence plates say KARR."

Kitt shuttered at the last sentence. Michael looked up to look at the picture, then Kitt cleared the screen.

"Are you ok Kitt? You aren't as talkitive as usual," Michael asked.

"I'm fine," Kittreplied with a heavy sigh.

"Ok, but it's Tusday today. Andrew will be in the ally at 5:30 tonight," Michael informed.

"I really don't like this case," Kitt whispered.

"Why Kitt? This isn't like you," Michael replied.

Kitt hesitated for a moment before answering."Ok, I'll tell you. It has to do with the ' first Kitt '."

"The 'first Kitt' ?! Do you mean the one my father drove?" Micheal asked in shock.

"Yes. That Kitt had an evil twin. He was the Knight Automated Roving Robot - aka KARR. Your farther and the other Kitt destroyed him, but when they cleaned up the wreckage, his CPU was not there. I believe Andrew has it and had Karr rebuilt. I hope I'm wrong, but so far that's the option that everything has pointed to. And if that's true then Karr may come after me for revenge. He most-likely has more weapons than before too..." Kitt left it at that.

"Then we will have to look out for him," Michael whispered as they pulled into the casino parking lot. " I promise we will look out for him."


	3. The Wait

YAY ^_^ I'M DONE WITH CH. 3. Thank yous to everyone who reviewed.

(I'll shut up now)

Michael went inside the casino and played the usual under cover game : flirting with girls, playing poker with the money Alex gave him to do so, and looking for the suspect. To his and Kitt's luck, Andrew was at the same poker table that Michael went to.

Kitt watched the security cameras to insure Michael's safety, but at the same time. he was using his scanners to search for Karr. Unfortunately, he found him.

Karr was parked three spaces away, and two cars were in between them. But that didn't help. Kitt knew that Karr knew he was there.

Inside, Michael had won the game, and some extra cash. He smiled and got up. Walking outside, he saw Kitt, but he realized Kitt had shut down. His red scanner lights were no longer sliding back and forth, and were turned of. "What the..!?!" Then he saw Karr parked three spaces down, his orange scanner lights flashing brightly. Michael stiffened. "Kitt, turn back on," he whispered slowly as he walked to him. Kitt's scanner lights slowly turned back on. Michael got in and they began to drive back to the hotel.

"Are you going to be ok?" Michael asked with worry in his voice.

"Ya, I just wanted to make sure nothing happened in the parking lot. I was worried he would come after me." Kitt's voice was different then usual. For the first time, Kitt was getting a new tone in his voice, and the depressing part about the AI's achievement, it was fear.

~~~WITH KARR~~~

Karr's scanner lights flashed as he watched Kitt leave. Andrew walked out with a look that Karr had seen many times, he had lost a game.

" Have fun," Karr asked sarcastically as Andrew got in.

"Shat up!" Andrew replied, anger in his voice. (yes I meant for it to be spelt 'shat up' and not 'shut up'. remember he 'is' on drugs)

"I am surprised," Karr stated, changing the subject. "Three Thousand came to me, not the other way around."

" Ya, and I lost $200 to his driver," Andrew growled as he pulled out a joint and lit it. "I'm glad it's Tuesday, I'm almost out of weed. Speaking of which, I just got done paying for the shipment to the Hard Wire gang."

"Good, now can we go?"

"Ya, lets go burn rubber." With that they drove of to the race track for some fun.(The race track goes past the hotel Kitt and Michael are staying at)

~~~~~~~~~~WITH KITT~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was 3:00. Kitt and Michael were sitting in the hotel parking lot having a conversation that was bugging Michael.

"Michael, I still don't understand. Why don't you? It would make everything so much easier."

"Kitt, if I ask Sarah out then I may put her in danger. Haven't you watched movies like that? I know you saw spider man. His enemy's always find was to use the girl to get the hero. I just don't want that to happen with me and her."

"Oh, now I see, but you've told her you love her. Will you ever go further than small talk and ocasional dinner?"

"Kitt, I do love her, but like I said, I don't know..."

Kitt decided it would be best to change the subject. " So what do you think about Alex? I think he is hiding something."

"KITT!?!" Michael exclaimed in shock. "How can you say that?"

"I think he knows about your past, the stuff you forgot. I over heard him and Mr. Graiman talking, and he said somethings about it."

"Like what?"

"Not much, just that if you remember you will go after Alex, so they want to make sure you don't remember what happened in Iraq."

(see episode one a knight in shining armor)

"So he is hiding something," Michael whisperer. "Kitt, get me Sarah."

Kitt dilled her cell phone number and after the first two rings she answered.

"Hello?"

"Ya Sarah. It's Michael. Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure, what?"

"I need you to spy on Alex and your father, recorded everything they say if they are together."

"WHAT!?! Mike your crazy, why?"

"They know something about my past and I want to know what."

"Ok, will do. Love you."

Michael hesitated. "I - I love you to."

"Bye Mike," Sarah replied.

"Bye."

Kitt hung up and sighed. "I rest my case."

"Shut up Kitt," Michael replied with a smile.

"A smile? Much better," Kitt remarked happily.

"Kitt, It's 3:30. Andrew will be getting ready in about an hour. I just hope Karr doesn't interfere to much."

"Michael, I don't like the idea of you against Karr. He is very dangerous," Kitt warned.

"I know, but I also know that we can do this." Michael paused. "We will do this."

Just then, the very thing Kitt was afraid of happened. "Michael, my scanners are picking up on Karr's signal. He will be here in 30 seconds."

"Ok, let's get out of here."

Kitt started the engine and they left. They decided they would just drive around the city til it was time.

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed I will put up ch 4 asap. Please R&R.


	4. Stoping the enemy

Thank you for all of your reviews ^_^ Please enjoy

x

x

x

5:20 rolled around way to soon for Kitt. He and Michael drove to the alley and got there at 5:27. Andrews party was already there. Kitt moaned when he sensed Karr coming.

"Michael, what is our plan?"

"Let him get his package, then as they drive out, we make our move."

"But how? Karr will know we are here."

"That doesn't mater. We will just drive after them."

"Michael..."

"Yes Kitt."

"They're here."

Andrew got his package and got back in Karr. Michael and Kitt watched as they sped down the road. Kitt started his engine and raced after them.

"Kitt. Attack Mode!" Michael commanded.

"With pleasure," Kitt replied as he transformed.

"Kitt, use your sonar blaster to stop them."

"Michael, If I use my sonar blaster I may blow Karrs CPU. I believe that there is still good in him. He may have just been misunderstood, and from it he may have gone bad."

"We'll see about that, use your grappling hook instead."

"On it," Kitt answered as he fired his hook. He caught Karrs rear axle on the first try. Suddenly, a small misile hit the riders side on Kitt.

"Kitt, do we still have them?!?" Michael asked in worry.

"Yes, but that was close. My nano-skin can't take a lot more of those." Kitt ended up ducking five more misiles, luckily not getting hit as his speed increased rapidly.

"Alright Kitt, we're going 150mph. STOP NOW!!!"

Kitt slammed on the breaks. In one split second, Karrs back axle fell off, tires and all. Kitt retrieved his hook and stoped. Michael ran over to Karr pulling out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket on the way. When he got to Karr he gently opened the drivers door.

"Andrew Wordman, your under arrest." As Michael read him his rights, he placed on the handcuffs and walked him over to Kitt.

"Karr," Michael said when he came back from putting Wordman in Kitt. "Kitt believes there is good in you. Therefore, I have a deal for you. Come with us to the SSC. Work side by side with Kitt. We will find you a good driver. One you will like. Please, for Kitt's sake if not mine."

"Kitt said that?" Karr asked in shock.

"Yes, he did."

"He must have a lot of faith in me. I guess I will try for him. But on one condition. I need your word that you won't use me like that jerk did."

"We won't, I promise. Besides, having two AI's on the team may make it easier to catch criminals."

"One problem. How am I going to get to the SSC?" Karr asked with a hint of happiness in his voice.

"I can have someone out here in 30 minutes, but in the meantime...." Michael motioned for Kitt to come over. "Kitt, keep Karr company while I call Carrie." Michael smiled when he saw Kitt transform back to his normal self and drive closer to Karr. Pulling out his cell, Michael dialed Carries number. It rang 1 time and she picked up.

"Ruvai," she answered.

"Ya, it's Mike. We have Andrew."

"What about Karr?"

"He needs his rear axle fixed. He has promised to work with us. He needs a driver though. Someone who he will trust. He will also need to go throw some training and have some tune up so he can do at least most of the stuff that Kitt can do."

"On it. I will have Zoe contact our mechanics. They will be here waiting for you. I will have Billy contact a team to go with Sarah to your location. They will bring a semi-truck to load Karr into. As for a driver, I have a good idea for him."

"Ok, thank you," Michael replied.

"No problem. Bye."

"Yep, bye." Michael hung up and made his way back to where the AI's were.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx WITH THE AI'S xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So you are really going to join us?" Kitt asked, happiness in his voice.

"Yes, but if I don't like it I will leave."

"Karr, The SSC is full of great people. I'm sure you will feel at home in about a week or two."

"I hope so," Karr answered.

Michael walked over to Kitts riders side and told them what Carrie had said. Then he looked throw Kitts open window at Andrew.

"Andrew, when we get to the SSC you will have to tell us who you get to ship your packages over here and where they are from. I wanted to warn you that Zoe gets mean when she don't get the information she wants."

"What can she do?" Andrew asked in a mocking voice.

"I don't want to give away any juicy details," Michael answered with a smile.

Sarah showed up a little later and she and the team loaded Karr into the truck. Michael drove Andrew to the SSC in Kitt while Sarah road in the truck sitting in Karrs drivers seat.

x

x

x

I Have so many Ideas for the upcoming chapters ^_^ I will put them up asap. Thanks for reading please review.

x

x


	5. The Storm Calmed?

After arriving at the SSC, Zoe was sent to interrogate Andrew.

"So, Lets try this again. Who do you get your supplies from?"she asked.

"As if I'm going to tell you."

Zoe opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a knife.

Billy's eyes widened and he turned back to his computer screen.

Michael, who was leaning against Kitt, smirked. "I warned him," he whispered to his partner.

Carrie glanced over and smiled.

Alex and Charles looked over and then went back to work.

Sarah looked over her shoulder and smiled, rolling her eyes before returning her attention to the mechanics and Karr.

"Now, I'm going to ask you... one... last... time..." Zoe stated as she moved the knife closer to Andrews right knee. "Where... do you get... your supplies from."

"I won't tell you," Andrew said bravely, but his voice was shaky.

Zoe was getting impatient. There was the sound of a knife sinking in flesh, followed by a blood curling scream. Billy passed out and everyone else, including the AIs, snickered, he had been warned.

"Alright...Alright!!!" Andrew gasped. "I'll talk...I'll talk. I get my supplies from a man in Egypt. His name is *gasp* Shadar Arou."

"Thank you" Zoe replied,pulling her knife out and covering his wound with a cloth. "Dr. Graiman, can you please take him out of my sight, and get something for his leg before he makes a mess."

"Sure," he replied as he did so.

Billy finally woke up and got back on his chair, only to pass out again when he saw Zoe cleaning her knife with a tissue.

Michael smiled and walked over to Sarah. "How's Karr?" he asked.

"Great, he will be on the road by tommarow."

"Good, Kitt and I may need him on our mission. We have to go to Egypt. The only problem is that I still don't know who Carrie chose to be his driver."

"You'll find out tomorrow when Karr goes on the track for training." she replied with a smile.

"You know!?!"

"Yep."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXTHE NEXT DAYXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Karr was so happy to be free of the 'lab rats' as he called them. He had been told who his driver was and had been filled with joy. His driver was perfect. He knew he could trust this person for sure.

Sarah and Michael walked out to the track and smiled when they saw Kitt and Karr waiting for them.

"Sarah, where is Karr's driver?" Michael asked in concern.

"Right here," She replied pointing to herself. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran over to Karr.

"Michael,"Kitt said as he drove over to him."we aren't going to be driving, just observing. As for Sarah, she will be fine."

"Ya, your right."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Karr and Sarah were doing well. Karr had the all the same ability's as Kitt and he was very good at using them. They were so happy to spend the afternoon training together. Kitt and Michael were amazed. Later The entire team threw a party for Karr and had a spot picked out for him. Everyone was happy to see the new AI added to the team Karr was know the eye of the storm that had finally been calmed.


	6. Dreams

Oh my O_O I havn't updated in so long. I have to apologise for that. I got sick and didn't have any time to work on my fic because of all of my school work. This is a long chapter to make up for that ^_^ I hope u like it. Please enjoy.

"KITT, GET ME KARR!!!" Michael commanded.

They were out in the desert and had already found trouble. Up til know everything had been going just fine.

"On it," Kitt replied as he called Karr.

"Karr, Where are you?" Michael asked through gritted teeth.

"About 1.5 miles behind you. Mike, is everything ok?"

"We found some company, we could use a little help."

"What kind of company are we talking about here?"

"Oh....just.... ten tanks that aren't very friendly."

"In that case,... Sarah and I will be there in a minute, hang in there."

"Hurry!!!" Michael replied as he swerved out of the path of a missile.

"Michael, I can see Karr." Kitt informed.

"Now we can take them out together."

Karr drover around Kitt and fired his EMP at the tanks.

"Michael, that will keep them from firing at us. Sarah and I will take out the five on the left, and you and Kitt take out the ones on the right." Karr stated as Sarah steered him behind the tanks to confuse them. Happily, Karr powered his plasma blasters and fired five shots at the tanks. Kitt followed and was just as successful.

With that they continued their way to Shadar Arou's camp sight. But with night settling in the AI's were begining to worry.

"Karr, you did wonderfully back there." Kitt said with glee.

"No problem, But we have to hurry. It will be getting dark soon, then it will get really cold.

"There is a small town with a motel five miles from here. We will be there in three minutes." Kitt replied.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX****3 MIN. LATER****XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kitt and Karr pulled into the hotel parking lot and stopped next to each other. Sarah and Mike took the ear-wigs and went inside. After they got a room they went down to the swimming pools.

Outside, Kitt and Karr were talking and enjoying them self's.

"Zoe sure doesn't have patience for stupidity does she?"

"No, You'll learn to love her for that," Kitt replied.

"I see," Karr said with a hint of a laugh.

"Yes, well, we should get some sleep so our power packs are fully charged for tomorrow."

"Ya, ok good night."

"Good night"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_A laser shot towed Kitt's only weak spot, his scanners. _

_"Karr stop, It's me Kitt!!!"_

_"That's the point!"_

_Kitt swerved out of the way again to avoid being hit._

_"Karr why?"_

_"You are a reincarnation of the Knight 2,000. You were built with his AI unit. Your voice is different, and you aren't a Trans-am, but I see it more and more every day. He is starting to come out in you and will soon be able to communicate with you unless I stop it."_

_Karr's laser shot at kitt's scanners and got a direct hit. _

_An explosion filled the area as Mike ran to save him...but it was to late....Kitt was gone....._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kitt?.. Kitt?...KITT?....KITT WAKE UP!!!" A panicked Karr urged. "KITT...KITT...Oh Come On...KNIGHT INDUSTRIES THREE THOUSAND!!!!!!!"

"Mmm,...Karr?" Kitt answered sleepily.

"Are you ok? You were calling for Michael in your sleep, and by the way you were screaming, I'd have to guess you were having a bad dream."

"I...." Kitt hesitated. "I'm fined."

"Are you sure? I worry about you, you know."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kitt said.

Kitt went into his email account and sent Karr a picture of a smiley face

"Thanks Kitt, that makes me feel a little better." Karr answered as he send the same message back.

"I thought it would," Kitt replied.

The sun had come up all the way now. Mike and Sarah walked outside with big smiles. To the AIs, they seemed a little to happy.

"I don't think I even want to know how you spent your evening," Karr remarked as Sarah got in the drivers seat.

"Oh hush," She replied with a laugh. "How'd you sleep?"

"I slept fine," Karr replied as he pulled out of the lot.

"Kitt," Mike spoke. "We should go to"

"Yes."

"By the way, how did you sleep?"

Kitt hesitated. 'Should I tell him?' he thought. 'He probably wouldn't believe that it means anything anyway.'

"Earth to Kitt, are you there?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Michael. I... I... I slept fine." Kitt replied with a sigh.

"What arn't you telling me?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," Kitt replied with a raised voice.

"Kitt, what happened?" Mike asked with worry in his voice. He noticed Kitt had blocked the SSC.

"I..." Kitt sighed. "I don't know.... if it means anything...but... I keep having these dreams."

"Dreams? What Kind of dreams?"

"I keep dreaming about Karr... but he is always trying to destroy me."

"What for?"

"According to him, I have some kind of link with the Knight Two Thousand."

"Kitt, that's impossible."

"No, it isn't. I was built with his AI unit. From some stuff I've over-heard Mr. Torres and Dr. Graiman say, I have found that the file that holds the Knight Two Thousand was never erased and is still in my data banks. Unfortunately, I can't open it. It has an encryption that will activate on its own or with Dr. Graiman's command. We have to keep this between me and you. For now, don't even tell Sarah.

"You don't trust Sarah, Kitt?"

"I trust her, But she may tell Karr."

"Oh."

"Speaking of Sarah. She told me the other night that she had some footage that you asked for. She was able to record a conversation between Mr. Torres and Dr. Graiman. She still has the tape with her. From what she told me, it could be about something very important."

"Like what?" Mike asked.

"My twin, the new version of Karr."

"You mean that transformer?"

"Yes. I have to admit, I'm worried about what's on that tape."

"Kitt, call Torres. We're shoving this mission. Sarah and Karr can do this."

"I have notified the SSC, and they will send the plane to us as soon as possible."

"Thanks. Now get me Sarah."

"Hello," Sarah answered when Mike came on to the screen.

"Sarah, stop up ahead. Kitt and I are going to grab the tape you recorded and head back to the SSC. I know you can handle this, but still, be carful."

"Ok," she answered as she slowed to a stop.

Mike stopped next to Karr and jumped in to Kitt's passenger side. Kitt rolled down the window and Mike took the tape from Sarah's hand.

"I Love you," Mike said as he hoped back into the drivers seat.

"I love you too," Sarah replied.

With that they went their separate ways. After about thirty minutes the plane landed. Kitt and Mike decided to look at the tape later so they could stay in touch with the SSC in case something were to go wrong.

Now, safely on the plane, Mike smiled and reached behind the seat and pulled out a blanket.

"Kitt, I'm going to take a nap. Wake me up if somthing happens or when we get there."

"Alright. Sleep well."

"Yep."

With that Mike slipped into a deep sleep. Kitt relaxed and began to look at the games he had on his computer. Opening a game of solitary, he began to play and leave Michael to his dreams.....

Sorry again that it took so long to update. I will update asap. Hope you enjoyed ^_^


	7. Mikes Surprise

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

_Karr the transformer stood among the ruins of a solders camp._

_Mike Tracer came running out of hiding. The transformer sensed him coming and transformed into his mustang form. Mike slowly walked up to the drivers door and opened it. Gently, Mike sat in the seat and set the M.16 he had been holding in the passenger seat._

_"Mike...?" Karr spoke slowly._

_"Karr please," Mike whispered. " I don't feel like talking. We have to get out of here and to the next camp before the enemy bombs them too."_

_"Mike...are they..all....gone?" Karr asked slowly as they began to speed throw the desert._

_"Sorry Pal...I'm afraid so. But it's not your fault. You had to fight the tanks and the others had to fight the people on foot. you got as many, and did as well as you could."_

_"But there are still at least twenty tanks left, and who knows how many are left on foot. I'm not sure I want you to go out on your own this time."_

_"I have to do what I'm paid to do Pal. That's the way it goes."_

_Karr made a sound that sounded like a sigh. "Alright, if you must..."_

_"I'll be careful, don't worry."_

_"I worry," Karr replied._

_Mike and Karr arrived at the camp and saw that the enemy was just arriving as well. The troops that were on Mike's side were already out and fighting._

_"Be careful Mike," Karr said with worry._

_"I will," Mike replied as he got out, grabbing his gun in the process. Mike began to fire. Getting behind some wooden creates, he had a clear view of Karr as he transformed into his normal form. Karr had taken out about five tanks already. Mike smiled and continued to fire._

_"MIKE!!!"Karr yelled, fear rising in his voice. _

_Mike turned to see that one of the enemy people had come up behind him._

_"KARR, HELP!!!" Mike screamed._

_Karr transformed back into a mustang and began to race over to Mike. But before he could get there he heard gun fire from Mike's position._

_"MIKE...MIKE...oh ...MIKE!!! Karr screamed. __"MIKE!!!" _

_Mike didn't answer._

_"MIKE!!! MIKE!!! MIKE!!!...."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Mike... Mike ...Mike..." Kitt gently spoke.

"Mmm... Karr..is that you?....I'm here...help..." Mike let out in a moaning whisper.

Kitt's computer mind began to reel.

'Karr?....What's he talking about?' Kitt thought to himself.

Mike still refused to get up. If Kitt were human he would have had a huge smirk on his face. He had a way to get him up that was sure to work.

It came with no warning. Mike came up off of his seat screaming bloody murderer from shock. Kitt made a sound that sounded like he was holding back a laugh.

"KITT!!!" Mike screamed.

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Kitt said as he slowly turned off the vibrating seat.

"What did you get me up for in the first place?" Mike cried in annoyance.

"We are at the SSC airport. We will land in approximately one minute. Mr. Torres is waiting for us.

"Ok," Mike replied as he fastened his seat-belt.

After landing, Kitt and Mike drove out of the plane and told Torres they were going on a drive.

"Mike... Joy riding is off limits, you know that."

"Mr. Torres, please. I want to go on a drive so I can just relax, and not have to constantly be in pursuit of enemies," Kitt said. "Besides, Mike has promised to teach me some stuff about the human lifestyle so I can get a better understanding of humans."

"Mike...is going to teach you?" Torres hesitated. Sighing, he smiled. "Alright, fine. You can go. But only for three hours."

"Thank you," Mike replied as Kitt started the engine. Kitt drove three donuts around Torres before straighting out, spinning his tires, and racing away...

After they got a ways down the road, Kitt began to talk.

"I have blocked all contact with the SSC. I believe we should look at that tape."

Mike placed the tape in the player and watched as it came up on screen.

_**TAPE: **_

_"Mike well eventually regain his memory of what happened in Iraq, you know that." Dr. Graiman said as he and Alex walked into Alex's office._

_"I understand. But until then we have him on our side." Alex replied._

_"You want to bring Karr back after he killed 7 people? Do you realize what that will do to Mike?"_

_"For one, I am well aware that Mike won't be happy with my decision. And two, Karr's programing went wrong. He can be fixed just like any other machine." _

_"He isn't just a machine, he has feelings. Don't you get it? He can't just be fixed. Will you just leave it alone!" Charles snapped. _

_"He can be fixed. I know people who can fix his programing."_

_"That's if he will even let you get close enough to do anything."_

_"I'm sure I can get him to work with us." Alex replied._

_"Both Karr's went wrong, I can't believe you are willing to take this chance. Besides, if we brought Karr back Mike would never forgive us."_

_"THIS ISN'T ABOUT MIKE!!!" Alex snapped. "It's about the future, the future of the country and Knight Research."_

_"Mike and Karr were partners and good friends. I think that makes this about him." Charles replied._

_"Even so, I - " Alex's phone began to ring. "We'll continue this another time." he said as he answered his phone._

_Charles nodded, turned, and walked out of the room. _

_**TAPE STOPPED **_

"Mike?...."Kitt asked slowly.

"...." Mike didn't reply. His skin had gone from it's normal healthy glow to a sickly pale color.

"Mike... Mike... Mike I...I'm so sorry," Kitt whispered.

"I can't believe this." Mike whispered. "Kitt, I had a dream on the plane that I was with Karr in Iraq, and we were working together. I think it may have been a memory."

"Looks like I'm not the only one having strange dreams." Kitt replied.

"Ya well, let's just finish our drive for now."

"Alright." Kitt said as he started to speed up some more.

' I can't believe this' Mike thought to himself. ' Karr and I were partners, but why don't I remember it? What does this mean for our future? what if Alex activates him and things go wrong? '

Hundreds of questions ran throw Mike's mind the entire ride. Kitt just relaxed and stayed quiet and let him think the whole trip.......

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

I will try to update asap ^_^ hope you enjoyed

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**X**


End file.
